


In Which Loki Refuses to be Any Less Obnoxious than Usual, Even in Bed

by phoenixyfriend



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Young Avengers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Other, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixyfriend/pseuds/phoenixyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Billy gets frustrated by Loki's dickery. It's all in good fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Loki Refuses to be Any Less Obnoxious than Usual, Even in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much experience writing smut. Please don't judge me.

Billy had assumed from the beginning that sleeping with Loki would probably be frustrating, especially since Teddy was working with Carol Danvers on something, and thus wasn’t taking part this time. It wasn’t so much that Loki was bad at sex; in fact, with all those thousands of years of memories, Loki could say that he had more experience then all the other Young Avengers put together. And Billy appreciated that, he really, _really_ did. What he didn’t appreciate was the fact that Loki had a tendency to be just as annoying in bed as he was outside of it.

So when Billy found himself on the receiving end of the most frustratingly slow-building blowjob he’d ever had, he really shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was about it.

“Loki…” he whined, thrusting his hips ineffectually in an attempt to get more than just the tip of his dick into Loki’s mouth. Unfortunately, Loki, like Teddy, was much, much stronger than Billy, and that meant that he easily kept Billy’s hips immobile.  
  
God, that was actually really hot.  
  
“Billy…” Loki purred back, pulling away from his ‘game’ with a smirk on his face. His hand replaced his mouth, thumb slowly dragging up the side of Billy’s cock as the other hand’s fingers circled ‘round the tip. “I hope you’re enjoying yourself.”  
  
“You’re an ass _hole_.” Billy tried to say it bluntly, but it came out as a gasp instead as Loki dipped back down and licked the length of his cock, stiff and even throbbing. “Fuck, Loki!”  
  
“Actually, I do believe I’m the one fucking you.” Loki grinned and circled the tip with his tongue.  
  
“Slowly.” Billy corrected, digging his hands into Loki’s hair. “You are fucking me very, very slo– _ah!_ ”  
  
Loki took Billy’s entire length into his mouth, sucking as strongly as he could without being painful for Billy and very much using his tongue to the best of his ability. As he pulled slowly away again, he kept eye contact with Billy, his eyes half-lidded but clearly amused.  
  
He separated from Billy with a slightly ridiculous popping noise. “You want more?”  
  
“Yes, Loki.” Best to be straightforward, right? “Yes, I do.”  
  
“Good.” Loki grinned, and Billy had only a moment to worry about what that grin meant before things finally picked up.  
  
He needn’t have worried at all.


End file.
